The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and in particular to lighting fixtures for use in recreational vehicles.
A wide variety of lighting fixtures are used within recreational vehicles such as travel trailers, motor homes, mini homes, and the like. These applications typically require lighting fixtures that are reduced in size due to the limited amount of space within these kinds of vehicles. These lighting fixtures typically include a housing, a lighting element located within the housing, and a reflector to reflect the light generated by the lighting element outwardly from the housing.
Heretofore, light fixtures used within recreational vehicles have not provided efficient lighting by failing to maximize the outward propagation of light from within the housing as generated by the associated lighting elements. In some instances, these lights utilize a cover extending between lighting elements associated with the light fixture and covering a ballast also associated with the light fixture. These covers are typically configured such that a certain amount of light as generated by the lighting fixtures is blocked from escaping the light fixture, or inappropriately redirects the light as generated, thereby creating xe2x80x9cdead-spotsxe2x80x9d or areas below the light fixture which are insufficiently provided with light, and may even result in dark lines extending along associated translucent out covers which cover the outside of the fixture.
Therefore, a light fixture is needed that provides a compact overall structure while simultaneously providing sufficient lighting for those points within the vicinity of the light fixture.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a low-profile light fixture for use in recreational vehicles that includes an elongated housing extending along the length of the light fixture, at least one elongated lighting element having at least one electrical connector, and at least one electrical power socket shaped to electrically connect the electrical connector to supply electrical power to the lighting element. The light fixture also includes an elongated ballast cover extending along the light fixture adjacent the lighting element, that has a raised portion defining a channel between the housing and the ballast cover that is adapted to receive wiring associated with the light fixture therein. The ballast cover also has at least one reflector portion extending between the housing and the lighting element. The electrical power sockets are configured such that the lighting element extends further away from the housing than the raised portion of the ballast, and a cross-sectional geometry of the ballast cover is sufficiently arcuate such that light from the lighting element is substantially equally downwardly distributed from the light fixture.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a lighting system for use in recreational vehicles that includes a DC power source, a positive lead wire in electrical communication with the DC power source, a ground wire in electrical communication with the DC power source, and a lighting fixture. The lighting fixture includes an elongated housing extending along the length of the light fixture, at least one elongated lighting element having at least one electrical connector, and at least one electrical power socket and electrical communication with the positive and negative wires and shaped to electrically connect with the electrical connector to supply electrical power to the lighting element. The lighting fixture also includes an elongated ballast cover extending along the lighting fixture adjacent the lighting element and having a raised portion defining a channel between the housing and the ballast cover that is adapted to receive wiring associated with the light fixture therein. The ballast cover also has at least one reflector portion extending between the housing and the lighting element. The electrical power sockets are configured to such that the lighting element extends further away from the housing of the raised portion of the ballast cover, and a cross-sectional geometry of the ballast cover is sufficiently arcuate such that light from the lighting element is substantially equally downwardly distributed from the light fixture.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide an easy to manufacture, lighting fixture having an uncomplicated design that can be easily and quickly assembled. Further, the light fixture of the present invention provides a low overall profile while simultaneously providing substantially equally downwardly distributed light from the light fixture.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.